2013–14 Dallas Stars season
(41 games) | MinorLeague = Texas Stars (AHL) Idaho Steelheads (ECHL) Allen Americans (CHL) | GoalsLeader = Tyler Seguin (37) | AssistsLeader = Tyler Seguin (47) | PointsLeader = Tyler Seguin (84) | PlusMinusLeader= (+): Jamie Benn (21) ( ): Alex Chiasson ( ) | PIMLeader = Antoine Roussel (209) | WinsLeader = Kari Lehtonen (33) | GAALeader = Kari Lehtonen (2.41) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = | StanleyCup = }} The 2013–14 Dallas Stars season was the 47th season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on June 5, 1967, and 21st season since the franchise relocated to Dallas to start the 1993–94 NHL season. On April 11, 2014, the Stars beat the St. Louis Blues 3-0 to clinch a playoff spot for the first time since the 2007–08 season. Off-season The Stars unveiled a new logo and jersey at an event on June 4, 2013.Dallas Stars reveal new logo, uniform at special rebrand event They also announced that the organization will retire Mike Modano's # 9 jersey on March 8, 2014 before their game versus the Minnesota Wild.Dallas Stars to retire Mike Modano's number 9 The Stars hired Lindy Ruff as their new head coach on June 21, 2013.Dallas Stars hire Lindy Ruff as 22nd Head Coach in franchise history Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"| Legend: |} Playoffs The Dallas Stars entered the playoffs as the Western Conference's second wild card. They were defeated by the Anaheim Ducks in the first round in six games. Legend: |} Player statistics Final Stats ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Stars. Stats reflect time with the Stars only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record --> Milestones Transactions The Stars have been involved in the following transactions during the 2013–14 season: Trades Free agents signed Free agents lost Claimed via Waivers Lost via Waivers Player signings Draft picks Dallas Stars' picks at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, to be held in Newark, New Jersey on June 30, 2013. ;Draft notes * The Boston Bruins' first-round pick went to the Dallas Stars as a result of an April 2, 2013 trade that sent Jaromir Jagr to the Bruins in exchange for Lane MacDermid, Cody Payne and this pick. * The Vancouver Canucks' second-round pick went to the Dallas Stars as a result of an April 2, 2013 trade that sent Derek Roy to the Canucks in exchange for Kevin Connauton and this pick. * The Edmonton Oilers' third-round pick went to the Dallas Stars as a result of a January 14, 2013 trade that sent Mark Fistric to the Oilers in exchange for this pick. * The Dallas Stars' third-round pick went to the Montreal Canadiens as the result of a February 26, 2013 trade that sent Erik Cole to the Stars in exchange for a Michael Ryder and this pick. * The Pittsburgh Penguins' fifth-round pick went to the Dallas Stars as a result of a March 24, 2013 trade that sent Brenden Morrow and a 2013 third-round pick to the Penguins in exchange for Joe Morrow and this pick. * The Dallas Stars' sixth-round pick went to the Ottawa Senators as the result of a June 7, 2013 trade that sent the rights to Sergei Gonchar to the Stars in exchange for this pick. * The Florida Panthers' seventh-round pick went to the Dallas Stars as a result of a June 23, 2012 trade that sent a 2012 seventh-round pick to the Panthers in exchange for this pick. * The Dallas Stars' seventh-round pick went to the Los Angeles Kings as the result of a June 23, 2012 trade that sent a 2012 seventh-round pick to the Stars in exchange for this pick. Notes References Category:Dallas Stars seasons Category:2014 in hockey